


Kinktober Day 21: Her Touch

by NessieFromSpace



Series: Kinktober 2017 [21]
Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: F/F, Kinktober, Kinktober 2017, Nipple Play, Shower/Bath, fiona comes home early
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-21
Updated: 2017-10-21
Packaged: 2019-01-20 20:29:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12441102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NessieFromSpace/pseuds/NessieFromSpace
Summary: While Fiona is away for work, Yvette takes a bath. ;]





	Kinktober Day 21: Her Touch

In the large bathroom of Yvette’s home, Yvette sat in the deep bathtub, the jets massaging her nicely. her soft moans echoed against the tile floors. Her hand stretched between her legs, drawing circles around her clit. Her head rested on the edge, her eyes closed, her other hand flicking her nipple.

It was amazing, the water rolling around her, the jets massaging her back. But it wasn’t the same. She was only doing this because Fiona was working a long weekend.

Yvette could get herself off, but never as good as Fiona could. She sighed, allowing herself to moan loudly in her empty home.

The lights were off, a few candles were lit and spread around. She’d hoped it’d be relaxing, but it just emphasized how lonely she was.

She stroked herself slowly, drawing her pleasure out.

She heard a noise behind her and familiar hands were reaching around to grope her breasts.

“What a fantastic thing to come home to,” Fiona whispered into Yvette’s ear.

Smiling wide, Yvette turned to kiss Fiona. “I thought you were going to be gone a few more days.”

“We caught a break and were able to wrap up early.” She moaned, kissing Yvette’s neck. Her thumbs rubbed over Yvette’s nipples, electrifying her.

Fiona stripped and crawled in behind Yvette, both women adjusting to get comfortable. She pulled Yvette's hand away and replaced it with hers. She moved Yvette’s leg open wider, giving them a show. Fiona made slow circles, kissing Yvette’s neck. “Play with your nipples,” she ordered softly.

Yvette massaged her breasts, rolling over her nipples, leaning comfortably into Fiona. Fiona could see everything. She moaned against Yvette’s shoulder. Yvette played with herself, arching her back as the pleasure zinged through her.

Fiona stroked her pussy slowly, her other hand still holding Yvette’s thigh open. “I love when you play with yourself.”

Yvette smiled, pinching her breasts, moaning loudly against Fiona’s hand. She tugged her nipples, squeezing tightly. She’d missed this, missed Fiona’s touch and now she was home and oh, it was wonderful.

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr: http://nessiefromspace.tumblr.com/  
> My Borderlands/ fanart tumblr: http://nessiefromink.tumblr.com/


End file.
